Netherworld Objects
Netherworld Objects are objects found in the World and brought back to the Netherworld in Overlord II. Upgrades These upgrades grant you an extra "block" of Health / Mana or a Minion Horde size increase. Health Upgrade :Health Upgrades grant you an extra block of Health. There are a total of five such upgrades to be found in the game. Plus there is one additional "boost" you can get from the mistresses Spoiler: If you buy two Netherworld tower upgrades per mistress (e.g. Kelda candles & throne, Juno statues & alcoves, Ghost/Dark Fay rugs & bed) and keep the Overlord banner, the mistresses will agree to a foursome romantic entanglement. Additionally you receive another "Health Upgrade", not one you will see in the throne room, but your Health is upped by one "block", none the less.. :Locations: :* Nordberg — Head east from the Tower gate, in front of the fire barrier, head north a bit on a small hill. :* Everlight Reef — Northern-most island in the reef. :* Nordberg — On the north-east "island", you can only get there via raft, need Blues to get there. :* Wasteland — In second village, through the blue ooze between buildings to the south. :* Empire Hills — After second hill, blow up the rock barrier not only in front of you, but also the one the right, up the stairs. Mana Upgrade :Mana Upgrades grant you an extra block of Mana. There are a total of five such upgrades to be found in the game. :Locations: :* Nordberg Sanctuary — Inside the huge statue of Queen Fay, destroy the large crystal. :* Wasteland — North-west of the main Tower gate, in a canyon, need the Reds to pick it up. :* Everlight Temple — After Spider Queen, on top elevator floor, in front of the door to the "secret" chamber. :* Nordberg — Behind the poison barrier, in the western part of the village. Need Greens first. :* Wasteland Sanctuary — After the second encounter with the Salamander King, at the round path arena in the very north of the map, keep going west in a pool of water. Command Upgrade :Starting with a Horde size of 15, the Command Upgrades grant you a +5 Minion Horde size increase. There are a total of six such upgrades to be found in the game, though Gnarl still persists that the minion totem pole is not complete in the Minion Barracks. The maximum minion horde size ends up to be 50 using The Infernal Commander helmet. :Locations: :* Nordberg — West of the Tower gate, Beyond bridge with two gnome hives, above the dig site. :* Nordberg — Near dig site, on rail track towards the village, hidden in the rocks on the left (where the gap for the wolf jump is). Need to blow up "bomb cart" near the rocks. :* Everlight Reef — On the northern end of the red/blue-key island, there is a rock barrier blocking the path to a small harbour. Use the elven ship to ram through the barrier. :* Everlight Town — In front of the gate, later leading to the elven village below. :* Empire Harbour — Past fort, over wooden bridge, west of the Tower gate. :* Wasteland — In third village next to a tent. Spell Objects Spell Stone :Spell Stones grant you new spells. :Locations: ::* Target — Nordberg Sanctuary, dropped by the Empire soldiers near the bridge to the sanctuary. ::* Halo — Everlight Jungle, behind green poison barrier, near Tower gate. ::* Minion — Wasteland, north of Tower gate. : The spells all start off at level 1 and can be upgraded to level 5 using Spell Catalysts. Spell Catalyst :Spell Catalysts allow you to upgrade your spells. There are a total of nine such catalysts to be found in the game. :See Spell Catalyst for their locations. Forge Stones Forge Stones allow you to forge more kinds of equipment. :* 1st stone — Nordberg, past burning gate, east of Tower gate. :* 2nd stone — Everlight Jungle, after first Elven Priestess battle, near Mother Goddess Statue. :* 3rd stone — Empire Harbour, in catapult fort. See Forge for details on what the Forge Stones let you create and at what cost. Minion Hives for ... Browns :You start the game with this hive already in your possession. Reds :Acquired in the Nordberg Sanctuary. Greens :Acquired in the Everlight Facility, Facility needs to be infiltrated. Blues :Acquired in the Empire Heartlands, found in the Empire Arena. Other Objects Harp :Acquired in the Nordberg Sanctuary. Notes